


Uncertain Future

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alec volunteers for Max because really how else could a shadowhunters hunger games AU go?, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Max Lightwood is chosen for the games but his oldest brother volunteers in his place. Now Alec has to say goodbye to his family and take a train that will take him away from home into an almost certain dead.orMy take on the Hunger Games AU





	Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I've only read the first book and it was a long time ago so I don't really remember it all that well. So if there are inconsistence with its canon just pretend this is an alternative universe really similar to that but not exact. English is not my first language and this is unbeta'd so any mistake are mine and I appologies. I hope you like it!

Alec sat in the empty room still in shock. Everything had happened so fast! Max getting picked, him volunteering, the cheers, the looks of admiration and pity, Jace and Izzy's faces ashed with terror, Max's relief turning into guilt, and, in the middle of it all, himself acting on instinct, on an impulse, for the first time in his life. He didn't regret it, of course not, but it all was a blur, turning and spinning inside his head. Suddenly a figure irrupted in the room, closing the door hastily after itself.

"Jace!" Alec stood up abruptly. "What are...?"

Jace  looked out of breath and still far paler than Alec had ever seen him. "They said I wasn't family, that I could not come say goodbye. But I had to, I needed to."

"Me too." The thought of leaving without seeing Jace one last time turned Alec's stomach. "Me too."

"You have to come back, Alec." Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest like he was expecting a rebuttal.

"I'll do my best," he promised, surprised at the other boy's defensiveness.

"No, you won't, not if you go there to fight for your life." Jace shook his head. "Because you'll have to kill children, you'll have to kill Lydia, and at some point you are going to think you getting out of there is not worth it and you'll throw your life away trying to save the first kid that reminds you of us." And Alec wanted to protest, to reassure Jace, but they had grown up together and the other kid always knew when he was lying. "That's why you won't go there to fight for yourself, you'll go there to fight for me. Fight for us. Because we need you to come back. Izzy. Max. Me. _I_ need you to come back." Tears were streaking the other's boy's face and Alec didn't know what to do. In all their years of friendship he hadn't ever seen Jace cry. "Alec, I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for us so promise me, promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to come back, for me. Because I really don't know if I can live without you."

Jace was begging, a thing Alec would have denied he was even capable of. He was begging and crying and Alec couldn't take it. All he could do was nod, ready to offer him whatever he wanted just as long as he stopped. "I promise, Jace. I'll come back." And just like that, the other teen threw himself in his arms. Alec hugged back, as tightly as he could. Trying to hide his own wet eyes on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" a voice rudely interrupt them. "Only family allowed."

"Jace _is_ family." At that they separated, turning to look at their sister who was glaring down some capitol soldier. Alec's father and mother stood by her side, looking fearfully at the exchange while Max only had eyes for Alec.

"It's okay," there was no trace of tears in Jace's voice anymore. "I was just leaving, I don't want to cause trouble." He situated himself between the guard and the girl. "I'll see you when you come back, Alec." And with that he was gone.

"I'm sorry." Max's voice was low and too full of regrets for someone his age. "I'm so sorry, Alec."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Alec told him as firmly as he could. "It was my decision to volunteer and I stand by it. Any consequences of that will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand me? I made my choice and I'll see it through so don't you dare feel guilty." Max nodded but Alec could still see shame in his eyes which only proved Jace right. He had to come back. But in the meantime... "Max, I need you to be strong because you have to do something for me." The younger boy preened at that, glad to be of use. "You have to look after Iz and Jace, you know how reckless they can be and with me gone they'll need someone to reel them in from time to time." Max nodded solemnly and Alec smiled, having a purpose would do Max good and he would stop their sibling from getting themselves killed if... Well, if anything happened.

"This was your last year," there was something akin to regret in his mother's voice and Alec let himself lean on the hand she had placed on his cheek. "The last one," she repeated, her thumb stroking softly his face. She allowed herself a couple of seconds before breathing deeply and retracting her hand. "Well, that means you'll have an advantage over most of the other tributes, use it and make us proud." She was back at being the practical, cold woman that had raised him but Alec could still see the pain in her eyes.

"He always does." His father squeezed his arm, trying to smile encouragingly. He seemed to be looking for the right words but they escaped him and Alec wondered what had he wanted to say. Maybe some advice on how to survive in the arena? Or maybe he had wanted to thank him for taking Max's place. Or he had just wanted to say goodbye. Either way Alec smiled at him, trying to convey that it was okay, that he got it.

Finally he turned towards Izzy who was biting her lip nervously and still hadn't said a word to him. "Would you mind letting me have a moment with Iz?" he asked his parents. He could see in his mother's eyes she wanted to protest but in the end it was her that gently tugged Max and Robert towards the door.

"One minute and we'll be back," she warned, promised?

Once they were alone Isabelle squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "You'll be back."

"I will."

His sister relaxed a bit but still seemed troubled. "I'm scared," she confessed.

"Me too," he said unable and unwillingly to hide it from her. "But I couldn't let it be Max."

"I know," and Alec knew she did. After all she was even more protective of their youngest than he was. "I just wish there was a way I could prevent it being you, too."

And there was nothing Alec could say to that so he just opened his arms, allowing the girl to bury her face in his neck, muffling the sobs they both pretended not to cry.

It wasn't enough. There were so many things Alec wanted to tell his family. So many things he wanted to put in order. But before he had even decided with which one start the same guard that had thrown Jace out was dragging him towards the train. He sat besides Lydia. Lydia his friend. Lydia the girl with whom he had always competed in class. Lydia who had thrown a pebble to a bully that had pulled Izzy's braids. Lydia who last week had invited him to her wedding. Lydia who Alec would have to kill or watch die if he wanted to come back.

"It doesn't have to be any different than what we've always done," the girl said, seemingly knowing what was on his mind. "We prepare together, make sure the other is ready and let the best one win. No hard feelings from the loser." She attempted a smile. "And if you come back tell Jace I appreciate him helping John sneak in to say goodbye."

"I'm sure it was his pleasure," Alec said trying to lighten the mood. "Any excuse to break the rules is a good one in his books."

The door opened and they both fell silent when Luke walked in. Luke hadn't been originally from their district, in fact he had grown up in one of the wealthy ones, were he had trained and volunteered as tribute. He had won and, because his district already had several winners, he had been send to them, to a district without victors, so they could have a tutor. That was the official story at least. There were rumors, there were always rumors, and they spoke of the other tribute from Luke's district, a beautiful teenage mother that had had the misfortune to be chosen. They talked about Luke volunteering with the only goal to keep her safe, to make sure she returned to her daughter. They spoke of grief and failure. The bravest ones even mentioned Valentine Morgenstern and how the orphaned girl had mysteriously disappeared when Luke had returned, victor but defeated. Of course Alec had never repeated that, no one who wanted to live did, but he had listened, he always did.

Luke sat in front of them, looking serious. "I hear you two get along, that can be an advantage in the first stages of the games, a solid alliance." They didn't ask about the other stages, they didn't need to. Luke continued speaking to them about the games and its strategy but he seemed distracted, sending sideway glances to the guards who stood beside the door of the compartment. Abruptly the train stopped and Luke plunged, incapacitating the capitol men before they even realize what had happened. He turned towards them. "Follow me if you wish to live."

Alec shared a look with Lydia who shrugged. They could always claim Luke had forced them, after all. And they were tributes, destined to die but only on the capitols terms, they should be safer than the man if the need for a scapegoat arose. Luke guided them out of the train, passing a troublingly high number of dead bodies of capitol officials, where a gathering of odd individuals, all armed and bloodied, waited for them. "What is this?" the words were out of Alec's mouth before he had time to think them.

The man who answered was obviously the leader. He had Asiatic features and wore a long black coat and Alec couldn't help but notice that he was gorgeous. "This is the revolution."

"But there isn't a revolution," Lydia said, looking as confused as Alec felt. "There hasn't been one for decades."

Another man snorted, unkindly. "Pobres pajaritos, they eat with a spoon the information the capitol feeds them."

"Raphael," the leader admonished. "The capitol controls the media, government and schools. Of course they believe them. What reason do they have to even dream of a revolution when all our actions get covered and buried the minute they are done?"

"Is that why you've taken us?" Alec asked trying to make sense of things. "Because all the eyes of the nation are watching the games?"

"At least they are quick," commented Raphael with what Alec hoped was begrudgingly approbation.

"But it won't work," Lydia frowned, already picking the flaws in the plan. "They'll claim there was an accident on the train, or something."

"On all the trains transporting all the tributes?" Luke raised an eyebrow. At their shocked expressions he laughed. "What? Did you think the revolution was just us?"

Behind them the train exploded, making them both flinch under the amused stare of the rebels. "Congratulations, you're officially dead," the leader smirked at him.

"No," Alec voice was hoarse. "No. This can't be happening."

"Did you actually want to die in the games?" Raphael looked at him incredulously.

Alec shook his head. "You don't understand, I have to participate. I volunteered."

The leader, who had been looking at him worriedly till that point, tooted callously. "I'm so sorry we stopped you from murdering a bunch of kids to get fame and money." All the other rebels made sounds of approval, looking coldly at Alec who was still hyperventilating.

"Shut up," Lydia spat at them taking a step towards Alec. "He volunteered to save his eleven years old brother."

"If all the tributes have been taken, they will chose new ones," Alec said desperately to the now ashamed-looking man. "They will pick him, you know they will, because it will make for a tragic, entertaining story. And Jace will volunteer for him and... They can't die, I won't allow it."

"Calm down," the leader took his arm and Alec tried to made him let go but his grip was too strong. "Listen to me, please." It was the please that did it, powerful people didn't bother with pleases, at least not in his experience. But this man, who was powerful enough to kidnap two tributes and a former victor from a heavily guarded capitol train before blowing it up, was and that had to mean something. "There won't be any games, there can't be any games. We've destroyed the arenas."

"What?"

"This was part of a coordinate attack and we've received confirmation from all out factions," Raphael explained already looking fed up. "All the tributes are secured and the arena is history."

"How did you find it?" Lydia asked curiously.

"We have our ways." Luke winked at them.

But Alec gaze was still fixed on the golden eyes of the leader. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "They can't do it, not without admitting what we've done, and they already have to explain the disappearance of all the tributes. Their safest option is say you've all died accidentally and that this year the games are suspended out of respect." He rolled his eyes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little get together," Raphael sounded as bored as it was humanly possible. "But maybe we should get going before the capitol arrives."

The leader nodded and turned towards Alec. "He's  right, let's get moving." Luke was the first to obey, followed by Lydia who fell into step with him, clearly still wanting some answers. "Pretty boy, come with me." And it took Alec an embarrassingly amount of time to understand he was referring to him. When he did, he couldn't help but smile, charmed. "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, I'll try to answer while we walk."

Alec nodded. There were so many things he wanted to know. Like how long have they've been operating and how had they managed to do so. He wanted to ask about retrieving his family or letting them know he was safe. And yet when he opened his mouth the question that felt out was, "What's your name?"

The man smiled at him, brightly and surprised. "It's Magnus," he confided, "Magnus Bane."

**Author's Note:**

>  **pobres pajaritos** \-- > poor little birds
> 
> So this is it, I hope you like it. I won't be written a continuation (at least it's not been planned) because a) like I said I really don't remember that much of the books, b) I have already a 60k project in the making and no free time and c) I have no idea how to proceed. But I love to hear what do you think would happen next in the comments if you want! Kudos and Bookmarks are also really appreciated!


End file.
